1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical instruments and, more particularly, to a support on which a medical instrument can be releasably held in a predetermined orientation.
2. Background Art
It is common, during medical procedures, to place an object at the working end of a medical instrument. As an example, it is known to place a needle at the working end of an instrument in preparation for a suturing procedure. In my co-pending application (Ser. No. not assigned), there is disclosed a method of suturing involving the pre-forming of various knots at the working end of an instrument which can then be directed into a cavity for suturing at a desired site.
Manipulation of this type of instrument during these procedures may be awkward. This is particularly true of laparoscopic instruments which have a substantial length. The user may be required to attempt to hold the instrument with one hand and pre-form a knot, or perform whatever other step(s) is required at the working end, with the other hand. Alternatively, two sets of hands may be used to perform these procedures.
In any event, the instrument, whether held by one or two sets of hands, is inherently unstable, and the performance of intricate and delicate steps thereon may be difficult and relatively time consuming. This is contrary to the overriding objective of instrument designers to make instruments so as to facilitate the consistent performance of procedures therewith in a time efficient manner.